Deliciously Tasty
by JungTaeYoonFany
Summary: Yuuri can't do his bow tie, and asks a certain brunette soldier to help. And realises how delicious his lips really are.


**Deliciously tasty**

**Summary –** Yuuri can't do his bow tie, and asks a certain brunette soldier to help. And realises how delicious his lips really are.

Yuuri sighed as his slid his white shirt over his shoulders. Tonight was a ball, a gathering of some sort. People were coming in smart suites and elegant dresses. Cecilie was the one who wanted this ball. It was a celebration for the world finally being at peace. He sighed again remembering the last time there was a ball. All the women and even some men would try to make a pass at him…Just because of his hair, eyes and status. "Do people even know the meaning of love" He said quietly to himself.

"No, they don't" Yuuri quickly turned around, surprised that someone was in the room. He didn't even hear this person come in. "C-Conrad?" He could only stutter his name. A chuckle came from the older man as he closed the door and leant gently on the wall. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, your majesty" Yuuri rolled his eyes, and fastened the last button on his shirt. "How many times to I need to tell you, Conrad. It's Yuuri"

"Yes, sorry Yuuri" He smiled softly at the young king, which he secretly loved dearly. He wanted him badly. He's never longed for someone this much in his whole life before. He loved him…But Yuuri belonged to someone else. He closed his eyes, trying to stop thinking about it. The more he thought about it, the more jealous he got. He didn't want to hurt Wolfram. He has just got him back, his younger brother loved him again. And he didn't want to ruin that.

"Conrad?" A soft voice interrupted Conrad's thoughts "Umm Conrad, could you help me with this?" And then, he opened his eyes to find Yuuri holding a bow tie in his delicate, slender fingers.

"Of course Your Maj…Yuuri" He walked over and gently took the bow tie from the other male's hand.

He stood in front of the young boy, holding it in two fingers while he pulled up the collar of Yuuri's shirt. He carefully wrapped it around Yuuri's slender neck and grabbed the two ends in the middle and started to loop the tie into a neat bow, tugging it tightly so it doesn't un-ravel. He then pulled down the collar; stood back to make sure it was all neat. "There, all done" He placed two hands on his hips and smiled.

Before Conrad knew it, arms had wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling his body into the other. Warm lips had pressed on his, gently biting and tugging on his lower lip. His eyes slowly slid shut as he relaxed into the body, kissing him back. As Yuuri felt Conrad's body relax, he licked the others lower lip and forcefully slipped his tongue into Conrad's mouth. Sucking, nipping and playing with his tongue. A moan escaped the solders mouth. How long he longed for this to happen. He snaked his arms around Yuuri's waist, sliding his hands up his shirt and feeling up and down the soft skin of the double black. Yuuri pulled back, both of them gasping for air. All Yuuri could say during his breathes were "Delicious" It sounded so sexy. It turned Conrad on. A blush slowly crept up the older man's face, making Yuuri chuckle in amusement to his self.

Before Yuuri could pounce on Conrad again, the door opened and stood there was a tall, dark figure. "Your majesty the ball started 10 minutes ago, everyone is wondering where you are" His voice was so stern.

"S-Sorry Gwendal. I lost track of time. Conrad was just helping me with my bow tie. We will be there in a few minutes" With a nod, he was out of the door.

"That was close" He laughed, scratching his head nervously "Yes…Yes it was" He smiled and gave Yuuri his jacket and made sure that he, himself was neat.

"Don't worry, you look fine…Handsome" He whispered the last part to himself.

"Pardon"

"N-Nothing. Come on, we should get going. Everyone is waiting" He quickly ran through the door to the ball room, with Conrad following slowly behind, with a smile on his lips. Thinking of what just happened. He was happy, the love of his life felt the same way he did.

What will the future hold?

**A/N Hello! ^^ Hope you liked the story. It was just something I thought of at 1.00 in the morning. Sorry if there are any mistakes or if it's rubbish . Please R&R and tell me what you think. **


End file.
